ABSTRACT Genotyping Core The Genotyping Core provides investigators comprehensive services in genotyping a broad range of transgenic and mutant mouse strains in a fast and accurate manner that is critical to the analysis and interpretation of the data. The generation of conditional deletion of genes involves a complex breeding pattern and creates multiple lines. Accurate genotyping is vital to validate the successful targeted gene or genes to identify the final genotypes. Efficient and timely analysis of mouse genotypes greatly facilitates the management of PI mouse colonies and allows for the culling of unwanted genotypes in a timely fashion. This process expedites the PIs to manage their mouse lines and reduce the costs of housing. The Genotyping Core allows us to take much of the burden of genotyping multiple lines from lab personnel and to streamline and better maintain our mouse colonies. A second major advantage is the expertise of screening for genetic polymorphisms expressed in several inbred mouse lines that can impact the results of our work, e.g., rd1 and rd8 mutations and rpe65 polymorphisms. The Genotyping Core is especially helpful to the junior investigators who may not have this expertise in their lab and cannot afford to hire someone for this service. Furthermore, multiple genotyping requires different protocols to analyze the genotypes: different protocols are a time- consuming exercise. The core will standardize these protocols for the PI and provide support to scientists in their genotyping projects in every aspect of research, including planning, extracting DNA, genotyping, interpreting data, and doing statistical analysis.